The New Route
by HarmonyDST05
Summary: Thus is the story of the Young Smith.


**Hello guys Harmony here!**

 **So from my last stories and why I haven't updated in a long time... well it's because all my preparations and progress got destroyed along with my phone.** **Note that I hope you guys don't play Mobile Legends, it was the reason my phone got destroyed in the first place...** **you anger issues and all of that.**

 **Now back into the story!**

 **Welcome to my new story 'The New Route'!**

 **It's the accumulation of my fascination towards Shiro-masa! I hope you enjoy the start and let me know your suggestion who should I add. Though I will add the same, our favorite dual-wielding samurai like my old story. (Damn I had awkward understanding of her skills but then I re-watched Sasaki-Assasin fight with Saber and Archer.)**

 **O. o.O**

 **Prologue**

 **O. o.O**

 **[The fifth Holy Grail War... How many times do you play this game Angra Mainyu?]**

It asked. The being was the embodiment of humanity, humanity's drive to avoid extinction, the counterpart of Gaia, the Will of Humanity. To the walkers of the Moonlit World, the Will of Humanity was known as AlayaShiki but was commonly called as Alaya. Alaya was the defense system for anyone that came near to the Root by sending Counter Guardians to destroy them.

For Counter Guardians, they serve humanity after a contract with Alaya, who in turn, would give her power for their end of the deal. They were collectively known as the Counter Force.

 **[CG EMIYA alone is not enough as seen with the countless timelines of Heaven's Feel, though he still did his job as Counter Guardian when his younger counterpart did eliminate the threat along with him. Ahriman would not rest until humanity dies, every timeline that had him chosen showed of this when the Einzbern picked brawn in the third Holy Grail War.]**

Alaya muttered.

 **[Perhaps another Counter Guardian is needed to completely eliminate the threat... A candidate besides EMIYA... Not possible for CG EMIYA KIRITSUGU as he might freak out to hear another Emiya living and proceed to kill him. Hmmm...]**

The many worlds that spins, stops as if time time froze. A kaleidoscope of light exploded and enshrouded the universe, turning everything into mirrors and more mirrors that reflected everything else. It was like the mirror realm.

It's vision turned into Omniscient. The worlds shattered, like a mirror that had many cracks on it, each fragment of glass revealed many places. One of unlimited blades, one of a fortress, one inside a forest and many more.

Then Alaya paused when she ended her contemplation. A little hesitant for someone as the embodiment of humanity.

 **[Perhaps... Should I? It is possible of him to be of choice. But I must be certain before anything else. It might create another paradox just like with EMIYA did, a troublesome possibility as I might have to moderate the new timelines. Although the Grail might be a temptation to him. Houu~]**

Alaya moved and disappeared from the mirror realm. Then the Will of Humanity stopped at a certain place. A place where all paths cross, a place where fate comes, a place of rivers, grass, mountains and trees. This was the place of-

"Alaya... What might be your business in here?"

A voice asked. It seemed to come from a man. Though full of displeasure towards Alaya, the man continued.

"As you can always see, I am in fact busy. Should it be another mission, be done with it and send me."

The man spoke to Alaya, though his attention was placed elsewhere. He took an iron ore and placed it inside a furnace.

 **[I see...]**

If Alaya had a mouth, it would have smiled. She made the man frown, his old face just made it more obvious than it is.

Alaya took this as a chance to introduce herself and without any indication of malice.

 **[Calm yourself blacksmith. I have a much different one for your mission. It might prove to be a very challenging one.]**

The man paused for a second and raised an eyebrow before continuing what he was doing. He still held the frown as he heard her suggestion, a smith he was, but an idiotic warrior is not.

Alaya caught it and peeked through the thoughts of the man. As it proceeded to look through the man, it finished calculating the percentage of how this mission would go, the percent of eliminating Angra Mainyu. Though for moments, Alaya changed her style on how it talked towards the smith.

 **[...I see. You are not interested. Ah, yes, that is something that I have to expect from you, yes... Hou~ I seem to have been used to the many Counter Guardians and their personalities, I have almost forgotten your contract as to why you're even here. Though it is a matter of choice for you to agree or not, I will not force you as you are a candidate.]**

The man raised his hammer and smashed it down to the hot iron ore and continued. He closed his eyes before another strike, then placed the ore back to the furnace once more.

Alaya's voice echoed through the lands, from it's tone, it would be counted as pouting.

 **[Oh, still he persists. As you know that greed is also a bad aspect of humanity? How unbecoming of you.]**

The man peeked at the furnace, seemingly to check if the iron ore had spots that had not heated yet. He moved the iron bar to another area inside the furnace and heated it more before he grunted.

"You speak as if it was true, Alaya. But how would you know of the materials needed to make of the truth? Simple, it comes from intention. The intention to realize something, the intention of purposely leading your men to their death, the intention of a poisonous mouth to make use of a naive person. Know that even I know of your intention."

He took the heated iron ore back to the anvil and hammered it into a blade. He took no pleasure of Alaya's presence, simply because it was testing his control.

"For every contract you made, the more you expose your reason. Though, to not force me this time is quite a new experience. Is it not, harlot?"

The will of humanity remained silent. As if it was seething in anger. Though the man knew it was not, he knew it was returning to its thinking state before processing it and then reveal it. Like a smith was to making the design, the materials and the display of the blade.

The man took the blade into the refinery and hammered, carved and took of parts of the blade. Sharpening the blade to a more smoother edge and slowly perfecting the blade. From the silence of the known Contractor of Counter Guardians, he pointed the 'serene silence' towards the quiet Will of Humanity.

"Speechless, surprising me once more? Quite intriguing coming from you, however I have much to do. So the choice is clear, I simply say no."

The whole place turned silent. Before it replied in a very different tone expected from the man.

 **[...Interesting.]**

The man narrowed his eyes as he heard it, turning vigilant towards Alaya.

"Ho? And what might interest you? I would see not that you have placed an interest to my creations but it-"

 **[Nonsense, you simply remind me of another Counter Guardian.]**

The man hammered the blade as it was adjusted on the edges and the body structure of the blade. The blade slowly turned thin but sharp. The man boiled in anger as he heard Alaya's comparison towards him.

"Comparing me to one of your pets?"

 **[...You really have the same attitude. Yes, the best candidate turned out to be you. If it is possible, then the fifth Holy Grail War may lead to the true good ending it wants. Your resolve is the same as that boy. Your uniqueness to blades is the same as that boy. And the synchronisation with the vessel might be of interest. However...]**

"Forcing me? I already gave my answer yet you speak as though I agreed. See that your intent is showing. If you ever bring your intent to another, it might bring karma to yourself."

 **[The Golden Rule? Speaking from experience? Yes, a simple analogy that came from you is a thing to behold. Now, if I ever bring you down there then your arsenal might have another interesting object inside. Yes, her sheath would astound you very. Would you like to know?]**

"Coming from you, then no."

The man declined.

 **[Then it seems I need more... persuasive 'intention', no? Perhaps... it might tempt you more. If you agree, then you can fight for a wishing-granting grail, you might find your 'son' once more and it might lead you to live your life without being a Counter Guardian. Now say.]**

Alaya replied with amusement. It knew whatever it was or whenever it was, the client would always agree one way or another. For the Will of Humanity, itself was absolute.

The man retorted as he let the blade cool down.

"Is this another mission that I might encounter another bafoon? Know foolishness, that even wishes would be only a dream, it is only granted when one's hand grasp fate's hold. Though... meeting the brat would be a surprise... hah. But this intent you show is different, desperate? Fear? Or tired? Or this emptiness that bores you completely? Watch yourself Will of Humanity, as humanity itself destroys itself. Do show complete carelessness. It becomes of you."

 **[Oh... I see more of this... same taste you hold with EMIYA as I take my time with you. Fine then. I shall add a companion after it ends. It would complete the package. Hou~ Know that this mission will be completely different, it is not of the past but of the current passage of this timeline's time. It would not be slaughter. It is not a mission to destroy the entirety of a city's. It does not have to be a meeting of another fellow swordsmith, though it interest me of how humanity managed to record your fateful meeting with Masamune. Nonetheless, your goal is to eliminate the All of the World's Evil with CG EMIYA, do not be hasty to introduce yourself but only at the time you think is best. All things such as the knowledge, history and traditions of the current time would be given when you enter the vessel. Finally, be it noticed or not, you shall hide yourself before the threat acknowledges your existence. Do show your sword, I expect you to be successful.]**

The man took the blade and stabbed it onto the ground. He frowned and closed his eyes to control his anger before he said.

"The way you... fine. You really are the devil..."

Alaya frowned at his words. The word irritated Alaya to her understanding of humanity even if she was the embodiment itself.

 **["Devil". What might be the reason of our contract being recorded in history? I noticed they changed my being to a devil. Considering the traditions, it should be 'yokai' that they written but was later changed in the passage of time. For the ones responsible still managed to escape from being noticed in my presence and managed to avoid memory loss. What made this madness if the Akeshic Records could not attain its reason?]**

The blade that was stabbed into the ground slowly shaped itself into a tree. The man smirked as he felt the helplessness and confusion of Alaya.

"Then you underestimated the skills of humanity. We are not weak as we all have strengths, but from the likes of you, I think you of all would know this. After all, Embodiment of Humanity, it is what you are."

Then he completely vanished.

 **[This particular dust of my being... I only hope you do your job well.]**

Alaya kept itself from destroying more worlds when she immediately transported the man into its vessel.

Alaya took another final look at the timeline where the man was dropped. The Will, having born from the Age of Humanity, finally felt a huge disturbance within that timeline.

 **[Be wary of thy enemy Sengo Muramasa, for it isn't tied by fate.]**

 **O. o.O**

 **Hamony here!**

 **Leave your reviews for flames and such.**

 **pls PM me if you want me to add some of your favorite characters in the mix!**

 **See you in the next 'soon' update.**

 **LOL WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEND**

 _You should hope..._


End file.
